moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Halvrin Talford
|Row 2 title = Born|Row 2 info = -10 L.C. (Age: 48) Lordaeron City, Tirisfal|Row 3 title = Nationality|Row 3 info = * Lordaeronian (Born) * Stormwindian|Row 4 title = Position(s)|Row 4 info = Knight of the Silver Hand Stormwind Military Officer|Row 5 title = Title(s)|Row 5 info = "The Bear Knight"|Row 6 title = Affiliation(s)|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Faith/Religion|Row 7 info = ----|Allegiance = |Branch = |Rank = Knight-Lieutenant|Service = * 8 L.C. - 14 L.C. (Lordaeron Army) * 14 L.C. - 22 L.C. (Silver Hand) * 22 L.C. - 24 L.C. (Scarlet Crusade) * 24 L.C. - 24 L.C. (Argent Dawn) * 24 L.C. - Present (Stormwind Army)|Commands = * Tyr's Wrath, 2nd Company (Scarlet Crusade)|Unit = * Fourth Legion (Lordaeron Army) * Eagle Company (The Silver Hand) * Tyr's Wrath (Scarlet Crusade) * Hopesguard (Argent Dawn)}} Bailion Dukain ''(Also known as "Bailion the Bold" or by his informal title: "The Bear Knight"), born in Lordaeron City, Tirisfal in the year of -10 L.C., is a commissioned officer in the Stormwind Army, a proud member of the Brotherhood of the Horse, a Knight of the Silver Hand, and a decorated veteran of the Second and Third Wars. An experienced duelist, soldier, and battlefield officer, Bailion has gained much of his notoriety as a long-running and uniquely successful vanguard and cavalier commander. Early Life and Education Born to a military heritage in Lordaeron before the opening of the Dark Portal, Bailion Dukain was publicly educated at the Menethil Military Academy for Young Boys (Graduated 4 L.C.)'' in Lordaeron City and squired under the tutelage and supervision of Sir Robbard the Dour for four years. Raised on tales of the War in the South and infuriated by the Fall of Stormwind, Bailion would formally join the Fourth Legion of the Lordaeron Army on commission following his formal ascension to knighthood ''(8 L.C.) ''in hopes of aiding and avenging those fleeing the South. The Second War and Aftermath Bailion would receive his officer training at Camp Eastwind ''(Completed 8 L.C.) ''the same year of his admission into the Lordaeron Army. It was here he would be attached to the Fourth Legion, and in accordance with Lordaeronian military structure be assigned to the role of cavalry throughout the second war. Initially forced to cool his heels patrolling the countryside throughout negotiations for the Alliance of Lordaeron for the first year of the war, it would be during this time that the young knight would both steady his resolve and develop his talents in logistics. By the time first Orcs set their eyes upon the human Kingdoms, Dukain was already a much wiser and more collected man. ---- The Battle of Hillsbrad Sample Text ---- The Siege of Lordaeron Sample Text ---- The March on Blackrock Spire Sample Text ---- Aftermath of the Second War Sample Text (Work in Progress) The Third War Sample Text (Work in Progress)Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Military Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Commissioned Officers Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Stormwind Army Category:Church of the Holy Light